Starscream's reign
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Starscream is now leading the Decepticons and the era of peace continues and the truce between the Autobots and Decepticons still stands and to make things even better Starscream is going to be father! The sequel to Megatron's heir.
1. Chapter 1 a leader's wish

Chapter 1 a leader's wish

Starscream has been the leader of the Decepticons for 2 earth years and the truce between the Autobot and the Decepticons still stands. But sadly for Starscream and Slipstream they haven't been able to have sparkling of their own. "Oh Starscream how can I be happy when I can't hear the sound I wish to here the most?" She asked him. "Don't worry my dear keep hoping and praying and someday we will hear such laughter." He told her. Then Cyclonus came in with some news. "Starscream I have something to tell you!" Cyclonus said then slipped on some oil and crashed into the wall. That made the couple laugh. "Ah Cyclonus sometimes a bot like you can be the only one to bring smile to my face. So what do you have to tell me?" Starscream said. "Megatron told me that you're needed in a meeting with the Autobot and Decepticon high councils." Cyclonus said after picking himself up. Starscream left for a meeting and life kept going and Starscream and Slipstream kept their minds off their sadness. Finally one day their prayers were answered.

Slipstream went to a medic due to some symptoms she'd been having. The medic scans her and smiles and he tells her the great news she was sparked. She went home happy and began to work on a blanket. Starscream came walking in. "What are you working on?" He asked her. "It's a sparkling blanket." She told him with smile. "You mean we are going finally have a sparkling?!" He said clearly shocked, happy and excited all at once. She nodded. Starscream picked her up and laughed. Megatron heard the ruckus and came in to the room to see what was going on. "Dad! guess what?" Starscream said. "What?" Megatron asked. "I'm going to be a father." Starscream said. "Congratulations!" Megatron said when he realized that he was going to be a grandfather.

"Starscream you must tell Cybertron the news of the coming sparkling." Megatron told him. "Yes soon the Decepticons will have new heir." Starscream said. "Or heiress" Slipstream said. Starscream got on the com that let's all of Cybertron here news. "Attention everyone." Starscream said. And everyone was listening. "I have great news my sparkmate lady Slipstream is with spark and will soon have the Decepticons' new heir or heiress." Starscream announced and everyone got excited. The the screen split in half. "Hot shot what brings you here today?" Starscream asked the prime trainee. "I have good news as well my sparkmate the future co leader of the Autobots is with spark as well." Hot shot announced and everyone got more excited. An the two congratulated one another.

Starscream and Slipstream began to prepare a room for the new sparkling. The room was right next to theirs. "Slipstream I can't wait until our sparkling is born!" Starscream said. "Well you have to wait at least another 8 months I'm only two months now." She told him. "Understood." He said. He couldn't wait to have a family of his own.


	2. Chapter 2 birth of an heiress

Starscream's reign chapter 2 birth of an heiress

The months pass and the sparkling's room is almost ready. _Just one more month!_ Starscream thought happily. Slipstream was lying in the bed reading a data pad. Then she felt something it felt like a small kick. _The sparkling kicked!_ She thought. "Starscream!" She called. Starscream came in looking worried. "Whats wrong is time yet?" Starscream asked. "No silly it was just a kick." She told him. Starscream breathed the sigh of relief. "Want to feel?" She asked. "Sure." He said putting his hand on her belly and sure enough he felt a small kick. Then Megatron came walking in. "What going on?" He asked because was wondering why Starscream rushed out. "Oh the sparkling is kicking a lot. " Slipstream said. "Oh," Megatron said. "You can feel it if you want," Slipstream said. "I can?" Megatron said nervously. Slipstream nodded. So Megatron placed his large purple hand on Slipstream's belly and felt a small kick as well. "Wow lively little thing." Megatron said. Then came a pretty big kick and Slipstream made a face. "What's wrong?" Starscream asked with concern. "Nothing just another kick a hard one." she answered. A smile of relief crossed Starscream's face.

one month later.

"How are you today dear?" Starscream asked. "I'm fine." Slipstream told him. Then the medic came in. "Hey doc, I think she's going pop is time yet?" Starscream asked. The medic looked at Slipstream and scanned the sparkling. "Not yet Starscream she's got about a half a week before she delivers." the medic told him. "Oh what a relief. Because I got big meeting Iacon tomorrow and I'd hate for her to go into labor while I'm gone." He said and they returned home. Then they got a visit from Optimus ,Hot shot and Hot shot's sparkmate Brightlight. "Hey how are you?" Starscream asked them. "We're good so ready for that meeting tomorrow? I just hope that my sparkmate Brightlight won't have our sparkling before then." Hot shot said with a smile. "Yes I'm ready for the meeting and it will be awhile before Slipstream has her sparkling too hopefully." Starscream said with an agreeing nod.

The next day. "So our sparkmates are at the big meeting Iacon to talk about how to make Cybertron better." Slipstream said. "Yep." Brightlight said. Slipstream then felt a sharp pain. "OH!" Slipstream said. "What's wrong?" Brightlight asked. "UH oh not now." Slipstream said. "What's going in here?" Megatron asked coming in and he saw Slipstream looking pained. "Are you alright?" Megatron asked. "It's time the sparklings coming!" She answered. Megatron's optics grew wide. "Contact Starscream!" He told a nearby worker. And the worker left to do so. Starscream was on the meeting when his com went off. "Yes?" He said answering it. Starscream became worried when heard the voice at the other end said that Slipstream was in labor. Starscream rushed out and headed home. And Hot shot followed. Starscream went into the room and the medic came in Brightlight was right there coaching Slipstream. And Hot shot came in. The medic looked at everything. "Alright things look good here, when's your sparkling due Brightlight?" He asked her. Brightlight was about to answer when she felt sharp pain. "Are you alright?" the medic asked. She said she didn't know so the medic scanned her and told her she was in labor and get into the other room and lie in the bed and to Optimus and Megatron to phone in another medic and they did so and the medic Red alert came quickly and ran into the room where Brightlight was. the Decepticon medic said it was pretty cool if the sparklings had the same birthday.

The seconds ticked by. Those seconds turned into minutes and those minutes turned into hours. Then crying was heard Starscream walked out. "Dad, Optimus it's femme I have daughter." Starscream said. The two congratulated Starscream then Hot shot walked out. "Optimus, Megatron it's mech I have a son!" Hot shot said. "What's your's?" Hot shot asked Starscream. "A femme." Starscream said. "Congrats Starscream." Hot shot said. And the two great leaders saw the to proud fathers leave and come back with their sparklings. Hot shot's looked just like him! "His name is Big shot. Because his mother said he looked just like me and probably going top be like me." Hot shot said. Starscream's was orange and white and she had her father's sunset orange optics. "She looks like she been bathed in the sun." Megatron said. "I know and her name is Solarwind." Starscream said. Starscream had an heiress. And someday she will be the leader of the mighty Decepticons.


	3. Chapter 3 a special party

Starscream's reign chapter 3 A special party.

It has been three years since Unicron's defeat. So it was time for celebration. All Autobots and Decepticons threw a party. Starscream had been the leader of the Decepticons for three years. And his little daughter Solarwind was almost a year of age so he decided to show her to the other transformers and Hot shot was planning to show off his son Big shot. Plus Side swipe feels like an uncle to the little bot and Wheeljack heard the truth about Hot shot's past and forgave him.

"This is a great party." Optimus said. "I agree," Blurr said. "Look whose coming." Cyclonus said pointing. It was Starscream. "Good to see you Starscream." Demolisher said. "Good to see you all too." Starscream said. "Lady Slipstream," He said. "We have someone we have someone we'd like you to meet." Starscream said pointing to the small femme behind his leg. "Well who is this?" Cyclonus asked. "My daughter Solarwind." Starscream said. Demolisher stooped down to the small femme's eye level. "Hello I'm Demolisher; I'm friend of your father's." He said. "Go on Demolisher won't hurt you, He was very nice to me when I was your age go on say hello." Starscream said. "Hi," Solarwind said. "How precious!" Cyclonus said. Solarwind got scared and hid behind her father again. "Was it something I said?" He asked. "No Cyclonus she's kind of shy." Starscream explained. "Hey Starscream," A seeker called. "Thundercracker, Skywarp good to see you again!" Starscream said. "So this is your daughter?" Skywarp asked. "We are good friends with your father." Thundercracker said. Solarwind gave shy wave.

Hot shot came by with his son Big shot who he was introducing to everyone. "Hey Starscream," Hot shot said. He came up with his son Big shot to say hello. "Hey Hot shot. And little Big shot you've grown." Starscream said. "He sure has and look at Solarwind she's grown too." Hot shot said. "Sure has but she is a little shy." Starscream said. "Go say hi to Big shot." Starscream said pushing her towards the other sparkling. "Go one say hi to Solarwind like good little mech." Hot shot said pushing his son over to her. "Hi," He said. "Hello," She said back. There were other sparklings and younglings and there was a playset and the two began to play. "Those two seemed to hit it off on the right foot. I think they will make Ideal playmates." Hot shot said. "I agree." Starscream said. "Looks everyone is having a good time prime." Megatron said. "Yes they sure are, so why do you care some much about Starscream?" Optimus asked. Megatron explained. "I understand but he sure a great young leader." Optimus said. "Yes he sure is." Megatron replied. "Even better than I was his mother would be proud." He added and Optimus agreed.


	4. Chapter 4 disaster strikes

Starscream's reign chapter 4 disaster strikes!

It was just an ordinary day. Solarwind was a three vorn old youngling. Starscream had been in power for 4 years he rules with justice and wisdom. Megatron came occasionally came to see how is adopted son was doing. As usual he was doing fine with Slipstream by his side with Solarwind playing on the floor near thrones and he made Demolisher second in command like Demolisher always wanted.

"Hey Starscream how are you doing?" Megatron asked. "Just fine dad just fine." He answered. "Grandpa!" Solarwind said rushing towards him and jumped on him. "Whoa carefully with the old con!" Megatron said. "I'm glad to see you grandpa." She said. "I'm glad to see you too my granddaughter." He said giving her a small hug. "I've got something for you," He said. "What is it?" She asked getting eager. Then he pulled out a plush coyote and handed it to her. "She's so cute! I'll call her Midnight." She said. "I'm glad you love it." He said. "Hey dad why don't you stay for dinner?" Starscream asked. "I would love too." Megatron answered. Dinner was pretty good. "Grandpa what was daddy like when he was little?" Solarwind asked. "He was very bright and very energetic." Megatron answered. After dinner Megatron left to go home.

Today Megatron was walking with Optimus and was talking to him. "So Megatron how have thing's been going?" Optimus asked. "Fine just fine Looks like everyone is enjoying the new golden age. Just like old times." Megatron said. "If you want to make it like old times I can fight you," Optimus said. "Good one prime," Megatron said. "Yes things are going to run smoothly." Optimus said. Then Megatron had a rush of dizziness. "Are you alright?" Optimus asked. "Yes I'm fine just got a little dizzy." Megatron answered. "If you're sure and you are starting to look rather pale." Optimus answered. "How can be pale I just drank a cube of energon this morning!" Megatron snapped. "How about we get you a quart of oil, it might help." Optimus said. "Okay, fine." Megatron said. They were walking towards the drink station when Megatron collapsed. "MEGATRON!" Optimus said. Megatron was out cold. A whole crowd of bots gather around. "Call a hospital!" One said. One dash to the phone and said a Decepticon was passed out on the ground. The medic one the other end asked what happened. He said he didn't know he saw him out cold when he walked by. Then a transformer sized ambulance came zooming in the place the old Decepticon who used to be the leader of the Decepticons on the gurney. And rushed him to the hospital.

"Ring, ring, ring, ring in coming com!" The com rang. Demolisher picked it up "Decepticon main base, second in command Demolisher speaking." Demolisher said. Then voice on the other end the com spoke. "Oh, prime why are you calling?" Demolisher asked. Optimus said he had to talk to Starscream and that it was urgent! "Okay right way. Starscream it's for you!" Demolisher called. "Coming Demolisher." Starscream said. Starscream walked in. "Yes Demolisher, what is it?" Starscream asked. "Well sir its prime he says it's urgent," Demolisher said. "Okay," Starscream said taking the com out of Demolisher's hand. "This is Starscream." Starscream said. "Starscream this is very important," Optimus said. "Okay what do you have to tell me?" Starscream asked. Then Optimus told him what happened. Starscream dropped the com and ran out. "Honey where are you going?" Slipstream asked. "I have to get the Hospital dad's in there." Starscream said. "Oh no that's terrible I hope he's alright," Slipstream said. "That's why I'm going." Starscream said. Starscream rushed into the hospital as fast as he could. "Megatron?" He asked the femme at the desk. "Room 4126" She told him. He rushed there as fast he could. The doctor was just exiting. "How is he doctor?" Starscream asked. "We don't know yet but we are waiting for some test results. You know place where he can stay? Because that hospital room is get renovated and fumigated so we need to find a different hospital or a house where doctors and nurses can keep an eye on him." The doctor said. "Take him to my house." Starscream said. "Why?" The doctor asked. "Because he is the leader of the Decepticons and Megatron the same bot in that room is his father. "Oh okay I'll tell them." The doctor said. Then Starscream told them where he lived and some of the soldier set up room for him so Megatron would be more comfortable.

Starscream keeps wondering what is ailing his adoptive father.

Read and find out!


	5. Chapter 5 How bad is it?

Starscream's reign chapter 5 how bad is it?

The room was set up for Megatron and was put in there. There were all sorts of machines and most of them were hooked up to Megatron. Slipstream was worried about her mate because he looked so upset. "All we know is he is sick and we are waiting for some test results. So wait and we will tell you. And we will do everything we can for him." The medic said once they finished. "For all I could no he could be dying! I should have made him stay and he would have become sick!" Starscream said taking the blame. "Honey it's not your fault we couldn't stop it. All we can is hope that it is not too serious." Slipstream said. "Okay, dear thanks for understanding." He said.

The next day the results from the test came. "How bad is it?" Starscream asked. "Pretty bad it is very serious illness." The medic said. "Oh no!" Starscream said. "Don't worry we will bring in some of our best doctors and nurses to take care of him and will do everything our power to make sure he pulls through." The medic told him. "Thank you." Starscream said. Then he got up and headed out after the medic left. "Dear where are you going?" Slipstream asked. "I'm going to clear my head." Starscream answered. "Okay dear don't stay out too late." Slipstream told him. "Alright," He said. "Hey what's with all the medics?" Demolisher asked. "Megatron is very sick." Slipstream answered. "How sick is he?" Demolisher asked. "Very sick I'm afraid." Slipstream said.

That's when the medics came in. "We are here to take care of the patient." The medic said. "He's this way." Slipstream said lead them to the room where Megatron was who was coming out of his coma. "WH-where am I?" Megatron asked. "In our house." Slipstream answered. "Why?" Megatron asked. "You very sick and your hospital room had renovated and fumigated so they had to move you her so they can treat you." Slipstream explained. "Where's Starscream?" Megatron asked. "He went out to clear his head he is so upset." Slipstream explained. "That is because I raised him." Megatron answered. Then Megatron began coughing and it grew louder and louder. "Easy now try to relax." One of the medics said and brought of a few IVs he was given to put into Megatron's arms. One was for energon the other two had medicine in them. Then medics inserted them. "Am I going to be alright?" Megatron asked. "We don't know yet. Right now we have to keep a close eye on you." The nurse told him.

Starscream ran into Hot shot on his walk. "Hey Starscream how are things going?" Hot shot asked him. "Not good Megatron my adoptive father is very, very sick." Starscream said. "Oh I'm sorry, Optimus is out for a walk to let see if we can find him." Hot shot said. Then they saw Optimus. "Hey Optimus." Hot shot said. "Hey Hot shot Starscream." Optimus said. "Prime." Starscream said. "How is Megatron?" Optimus asked. "Not good he is very, very sick. And the doctor said they will do everything they can for him." Starscream said. "How bad is it?" The two Autobots asked. "They don't know yet. We just need to hope and pray." Starscream said.

Starscream entered the house with Hot shot and Optimus prime. "How is he doing?" Starscream asked Slipstream. "He's awake and he's also been asking for you dear." Slipstream said. Starscream walked into the room to talk to his adoptive father. "Hey," Starscream said. "Hey," Megatron said and coughed again. "They said they don't know I'm going to live or not," Megatron said. "Don't worry the medics will take good care of you." Starscream said. "Starscream we have to insert a sedative in his arm so he can sleep without any trouble." The medic said. "Okay," Starscream said. And the medic inserted the needle and within minutes Megatron was fast asleep. "Please Primus let him pull through," Starscream prayed.

What else could he do? He just wanted his father to live because he took such good care of him when he had no family to speak of and raised him as his son since he was sparkling. He just hoped his father will live because his father is such a fighter. And he knew it.


	6. Chapter 6 Megatron's wish

Starscream's reign chapter 6 Megatron's wish

Megatron is in serious condition under constant watch by doctors and nurses. Megatron was visited by Starscream every so often. They would talk. Starscream was wondering how he will lead the Decepticon's without his father's help. Because Megatron laying there in that very bed dying. He kept praying to Primus to help him pull through.

Today when Starscream saw Megatron he wasn't looking to good. He was looking worse. "Starscream," Megatron said. "Yes what is it?" He asked him. "I have something to ask you," Megatron told him. "Okay ask away." Starscream said. "If I don't survive I want you to take care of Leader-1 for me," Megatron said. "Please don't go dying on me please you've got to live." Starscream said. "Please Starscream, and I said if I don't survive. It is what I would want if something were to happen to me." Megatron said. "Okay I will just try to live as long as you can you can't let this illness beat you you're a real fighter dad." Starscream said. "I will keep fighting till the bitter end Starscream," Megatron said and began to cough. "We should let him get some rest." The medic said. Then soon Megatron fell asleep. "Starscream may I have word with you?" The medic asked. "Sure," Starscream said. "Megatron does look that good. His health is deteriorating and he is getting worse and worse it doesn't look like he is going to make it." The Medic said. "But he might make it if he finds out that Slipstream is expecting again." Starscream said. "She is going to have another sparkling?" The medic asked. "Yes in 9 months. And I want him to see his second grandchild please save him!" Starscream said. "I'll do everything I can." The Medic said.

Two months later. "How is he?" Starscream asked the medic. "Not good but he is quite fighter he won't give up that easily. He really wants to see his second grandchild being born." The medic said. Slipstream went to the medic and got an ultrasound. And the sparkling is healthy.

Starscream wanted to make sure his father's wish come true so he can die happy. He knew once his father died he would have to make his wish of him taking care of Leader -1 come true because he knew Leader-1 meant everything to his father.

Six months later. "Hey Dad how are you feeling?" Starscream asked. "A little better." Megatron said. "That's good," Starscream said. "But I still feel awful." Megatron said and began to cough. "You need the mask?" Starscream asked. "I don't think so." Megatron said and kept on coughing wheezing. Then the medic came in and put on the mask. "I don't want it," Megatron said. "Want it or not you need it! You want to die?!" The medic asked. "No," Megatron said. "Then you must wear the mask when you need it! Do you understand?" The medic asked him. Megatron nodded. "Dad I have something to show you," Starscream said. "What is it?" Megatron asked. Starscream handed him the photo. "What is this picture of?" Megatron asked. "It is the ultrasound photo of my new sparkling," Starscream said. "You mean this is your second sparkling's first picture?" Megatron asked. Starscream nodded. "Now I'm more determined to stay alive then ever! Because I want to see my second grandchild after it's born." Megatron said.


	7. Chapter 7 is this goodbye?

Starscream's reign chapter 7 is this goodbye?

Starscream was anxious his second child was going to be born soon he had been waiting for almost six hours. Finally the cry of a sparkling was heard. The medic came out. "It's a mech," The medic said. A smile crossed Starscream's face. "How is she?" He asked. "She's just tired." The medic said. Starscream walked in and saw his new son. Solarwind was with him. "Solarwind this is your new little brother." Slipstream said. "I want to hold him," Solarwind said. "Sorry Solarwind you are too small to hold him," Starscream told her. "This stinks." Solarwind said. "Well I think he likes you he is reaching out to you." Slipstream said. "What are we going to call him?" Solarwind asked. "I'm thinking Cometdust." Slipstream said. "I like that." Starscream said. "Me too," Solarwind said. Starscream held his new son. "Hello little Cometdust I'm your father." Starscream said with smile. "And I'm your sister we will have some fun when you're older." Solarwind told him. A medic took a picture of the new sparkling. And handed the picture to Starscream.

Starscream walked into Megatron's room he was looking worse than he did a month ago the illness was long one and killing him slowly. "Starscream what brings you here?" Megatron asked giving him a weak sickly smile. "I came in here to see you and I have something to show you," Starscream said. "You do?" Megatron asked. "Yes," Starscream said. "What do you have to show me?" Megatron asked. "Starscream I advise you make it quick your father is really weak today and he is getting weaker with each passing day. And he is becoming quite fragile he might not last much longer." The medic said. Starscream nodded and the medic left. _That is where the medic is wrong he does not know my dad he is a real fighter that will never give up._ Starscream thought as he took out the picture. Then Megatron began to cough and groaned his sparkbeat and elctropulse were fading. "Dad!" Starscream shouted the medics came running in. Starscream took hold of Megatron's hand and showed him the picture. "This is your new grandson Cometdust so hang in there." Starscream said. "He is quite handsome and very cute but I don't know if I can hold out much longer," Megatron said. The medic gave him a shot which stabilized everything. "He should be fine for now." The medic said. The medic motioned for Starscream to follow him. "Yes what is it?" Starscream asked. "*SIGH* your father probably isn't going to make it," The medic said. "What does he got?" Starscream said. The medic whispered the illness' name into Starscream's audio. "That's serious." Starscream said. "Take my word for it looks like he only has about a week to live." The medic said. With that Starscream became so upset he ran out of the base. He stood outside and prayed to Primus. "Primus, please let him survive he raised me and I want him to stay alive please! He was father to me when I had no parents so please let him live I will be the leader you want me to be." Starscream begged and he did in his heart too.

The next day Starscream visited Megatron. The medic shook his head because no matter what they could do that day Megatron would not stay stable he was going to die. Megatron motioned for Starscream to come to his side. Starscream took his hand. "Dad you can't leave us yet," Starscream said. "I must the Well of Allsparks is calling me." Megatron said. "Can we talk before you go?" Starscream asked with tears in his optics. "Yes, remember I want you take care of Leader -1 and I give you this it is one of most prized possessions." He held out dinobot plushie. "This was your favorite toy when you were a sparkling you gave it to me for safe keeping when you were at least 10 vorns old. You wanted me to have it because you thought it was time for me to have something as special as this." Megatron said. "OH father, I will take good care of Leader-1 and you other possessions I promise." Starscream said trying not to cry. "I would like that very much." Megatron said. "So is this goodbye?" Starscream asked. "No we will see each other again someday you can on it…" Megatron said and then he passed away. Starscream cried. He called up a soldier. "Write a message to prime and the Autobots." Starscream said.

The messenger con made it to the Autobot base. "Starscream the might sent some bad news, Megatron died today for his illness. The day after his second grandchild was born. The funeral will be held in three days in the city state Stacon." He said. "Oh man, hard to believe that brute is really gone." Blurr said. "I bet Starscream and the Decepticons are taking it rather hard." Side swipe said. Tell him we will be there." Optimus said. "I will." He said and left.


	8. Chapter 8 He's back And what!

Starscream's reign chapter 8 He's back! And what?!

"Optimus do we have to go?" Side swipe asked. "Yes Side swipe the war is over and we want to keep the peace, and keep in mind this is very important to Starscream." Optimus told him. Side swipe nodded to show Optimus that he understood.

They made it to Stacon. Starscream was wearing a black cloak over his armor so was Slipstream while little Solarwind looked confused. "Welcome this will be a big send off for Megatron." Starscream said. They sat down. Demolisher did the eulogy. Starscream couldn't stop the tears from falling from his optics. Especially when Solarwind called to Megatron. "Grandpa?" She said over and over again but he wouldn't react. The Autobots heard what she was saying and they felt all sad inside she didn't understand the concept of death. And what death was. Poor Solarwind just thought that Megatron was asleep. She did not know he wasn't going to wake up.

The bots got up to say their goodbyes. Starscream got up with his family. "Mommy why won't grandpa wake up?" She asked. Slipstream picked her up and whispered in her audio. "He's dead sweetheart," Solarwind told her mother she didn't understand. "It means he's not breathing and he will never wake up, death is forever no matter what you do he will never come back." She told her. Solarwind's heart sank when she heard that. She saw her grandpa in the coffin. She sniffed and pulled out the pendant he gave her the day she was born three years ago. She placed it in with Megatron. "Sweetie why did you do that?" Starscream asked her. "I thought he might like having that with him." She answered Starscream nodded. She saw her grandpa. She sniffed and a single tear fell from her optics and land on his chest where the pendant was. They started to close the coffin when they heard breathing. They thought it was just someone at the funeral so they went back to what they were doing then the heard a moan like someone was in pain. They began to open it and they saw to dim red optics looking at them there was a small amount of light in them. A medic came over and felt a pulse of a spark. "He's alive get more medics over here ASAP!" The medic said. More medics came over and Megatron was being treated once again. The medics got the REAL test results, the others were fake! The Medic told Starscream that someone poisoned Megatron with a powerful poison. Starscream was shocked he wondered who did this. He didn't know this but Crippler's son Drain life did it and he was right there and posed as medic while Megatron was sick. "What poison was it?" Starscream asked and everyone was still pretty shocked. "The poison was witaver. The only poison that made you father as ill as he was." The medic said. Starscream asked for the footage of the security video the morning before it happened and in Megatron's room while he was being treated. "That's not one of our medics," The chief medic of the Decepticons said. They saw someone trying to slink off. He was grabbed by Scavenger and Tidal wave. They zoomed it was the same guy. Crippler's son! "Why did you poison my father!?" Starscream said. "He had to die, he killed my father." Drain life answered. "He killed your father because he tried to kill Starscream and he kill Starscream's mother and other seekers, that is why he was sentenced to death he was too dangerous for the other Decepticons!" Demolisher said. "Put him on a maximum security prison ship." Starscream ordered. "Yes sir," Wheeljack said and did what he was told. Megatron was cured. "You're back!" Starscream said with his optics full tears. "Yes I'm back and want to die of really old age not from poison like I did before." Megatron said and he knew he would be able to see his grandchildren grow up.


	9. Chapter 9 Drain life's revenge!

Starscream's reign chapter 9 Drain life's revenge

It has almost been two years since Drain life was put on a prison ship. He was planning his revenge on Starscream and it has to do with his precious daughter. "Time for my escape," He said placing a drone that looked like him in his place and he escaped. So now he was going to get his revenge! "Alright cell 688 wake up!" The officer said. No answer. The officer walked in I said wake up!" He said removing the blanket and saw the dummy. "Oh no! Escaped prisoner! Escaped prisoner!" The officer shouted. All the officers saw the dummy of Drain life. "Contact Cybertron tell them that Drain life has escaped," The warden said.

"Ring, ring, ring, ring incoming com!" The com link rang. Cyclonus grabbed it. "Hello Cybertron's main base Cyclonus speaking." Cyclonus said the voice on the other end told him what happened. He hung up. "Guys!" Cyclonus said. "What is it?" Starscream asked. "Drain life has escaped from prison!" Cyclonus said. "Oh no make sure the security states updated! " Starscream said. "Yes sir!" Cyclonus said.

"Daddy what's going on? You woke us up." Stardust said. "Sorry sweetie. It's just a bad bot escaped from prison and daddy and everyone are going to try to stop him, so go back to bed." Starscream told his children. Soon everyone was in bed.

That is when Drain life disarmed the security system. He crept in ever so quietly and he saw the sleeping Solarwind and ran out with her. _Time make my revenge! I'm going to force her to kill Megatron and Starscream!_ Drain life thought evilly. He made to the old abandoned city of Vaitor. Solarwind awoke and saw Drain life she was scared. "You are my ticket to revenge! And I will rule the Decepticons!" He said. "I won't do anything you say!" Solarwind said. _Hmmmm maybe I can't get revenge another way I will beat her every day until she dies that will crush him and if I also hold for ransom he will do anything to get her back!_ Drain life thought evilly he hit her in the face. "Ow! I want my daddy and mommy and grandpa." She said crying from pain after the attack. She hoped that she would be rescued soon.

Starscream woke up in the morning he checked on Cometdust and he was sound asleep. So he went to check on Solarwind the heiress to the Decepticons when got into her room she wasn't there! He looked all over the base but she was gone. He sounded the alarm. "What's wrong? Some of us are trying to sleep!" Cyclonus said. "Solarwind is gone I saw foot prints in the dust someone took her she's been kidnapped!" He said. "Call Prowl!" Optimus ordered. "Yes sir!" Jetfire said.

Starscream knew his daughter needed to be rescued! Drain life was getting ready for his revenge!


	10. Chapter 10 Rescued!

Starscream's reign chapter 10 rescued

Drain life was beating the already hurt Solarwind. "Stop it. I want to go home." She begged. After a while Drain life stopped to have some energon. The injured Solarwind could barely stand. She managed to make it over to the table she begged for energon. Drain life gave her only a very small cube of low grade which she took and drank. She hoped her daddy would find her soon she wanted to go home. Lucky for her Starscream was helping Prowl look for her. Starscream hoped he would find his daughter.

They walked into the abandoned city Vaitor. They came up to a building the heard the pained screams of frightened sparkling Starscream and Prowl burst through the door sand saw Drain life beating Solarwind Starscream became angry and attacked! Drain life aimed a dagger at Starscream's chest but Starscream move and it went straight through his wing. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Starscream yelled in pain. Seekers wings are very sensitive.

Prowl jumped on Drain life and slapped stasis cuffs on him. Starscream picked up is banged up daughter. "Solarwind? Talk to me come on answer me," Starscream said. "Daddy?" She said in weak voice and moaned in pain. "We have to get her to a hospital!" Starscream said. "And you need a medic to your wing looks pretty bad," Prowl said. "But Solarwind needs one more she looks worse covered with dents and cuts we better hurry." Starscream said. Prowl called for medical transport and they got there so fast that Starscream didn't have time to blink. Starscream placed Solarwind on the gurney. Both of them got into the ambulance. They arrived at the hospital.

"Ring, ring, ring, ring incoming com." The com link rang. Megatron picked it up. "They found Solarwind she and Starscream are at the hospital getting treated." Megatron said and they all rushed there. They saw Starscream with bandaged wing. "How's Solarwind?" Slipstream asked. "She's still in surgery," Starscream said. Then Ratchet came out. "She's going to be alright, but she gave us quite the scare." Ratchet said and led them to Solarwind's room. Solarwind was fast asleep. Starscream sat by her bed. "Oh, my little girl. She's alright." Starscream said. Solarwind woke up. "Mommy? Daddy? Grandpa? Hey everyone where am I?" Solarwind asked. "At the hospital," Slipstream answered. "You're going to be okay." Starscream said. "Grrrr. When I get my hands on Drain life I'll…" Megatron said. "This no time for that she is still pretty scared." Red alert told him. Megatron nodded. "Do you remember what happened?" Megatron asked. "No," Solarwind said. "Trauma induced amnesia quite normal in cases like this." Ratchet said. "That's kind of a good thing she doesn't need to remember that." Hot shot said. Solarwind fell to sleep. "Let's let her sleep, the more she sleeps the better." Red alert said. Everyone nodded.


	11. Chapter 11 recovery

Starscream's reign chapter 11 recovery

Solarwind was lying in bed resting her wings were alright she managed to keep them from getting injured. Starscream was lying in bed to he managed to get an infection in his injured wing so he has to stay in bed until the infection clears up in four days. Hearing of Starscream's injury Megatron is taking over until he heals. He just does what Starscream tells him to do.

Solarwind had been asking for her father. "Sweetie daddy is getting bedrest dear." Slipstream told her. Then Megatron came in. "I got something for you, happy birthday." Megatron said. He handed her a dinobot plushie that looked like a triceratops. "I love it." She said. "You know your father had one just like this but like a t-rex instead." Megatron said. "Thank you," She said. "Most welcome." Megatron said.

"How's Starscream?" Optimus asked. "Oh he's fine, he's getting better and Solarwind will be up and around tomorrow she is eager to out of bed." Megatron said. "That's great." Hot shot said.

Today Starscream was full recovered and so was Solarwind. Then came the trail of Drain life. "Jury have you reached a verdict?" The judge asked. "We have your honor we find him guilty of all charges." They said. "I sentence you to death row." The judge said. And so it was to be done.


	12. Chapter 12 OH NO!

Starscream's reign chapter 12 OH NO!

Starscream was on a planet near Cybertron with Thundercracker and Skywarp. Starscream loved hanging out with his trine he has got much of a chance to do so. Starscream and his trine were part of a special group of fliers called Seekers. Their wings are very sensitive. They can pick up sound waves and read wind currents and much more. Starscream was busy studying a plant but he didn't know danger was lurking in the shadows. It was a couple of Decepticons that want to overthrow Starscream and take over and start the war over again.

"Got it ready Trapper?" The leader of the two asked. "Yes sir Maime he won't know what hit him! And will be a goner for sure because the thing that finishes the cure is in planet that is very, very far from planet Cybertron." Trapper said for he was the brains. "Good fire!" Maime said. And Trapper shot it. The sharp object hit Starscream. "OW!" Starscream said and brushed off the sharp needle. "Stupid Treenail-cacti!" Starscream said. "Are you alright?" Thundercracker heard Starscream cry out in pain. "Yea I just got stuck with something sharp." Starscream said. "Is this the thing that stuck you?" Skywarp asked. "Yes it is," Starscream said. Skywarp saw it had some of Starscream's energon on it. "Is it leaking energon?" Skywarp asked. Starscream nodded he got up and felt rush of dizziness. He almost fell over lucky for him Skywarp and Thundercracker were there to help. They brought him back to the base camp. They were enjoying energon. Starscream looked at his and he wasn't feeling well then passed out! Skywarp and Thundercracker ran to his aid. They took him back to Cybertron right away.

The medics began to look at him. They didn't like what they saw from the test results it was Daisbroe. A serious illness for transformers but very rare. Starscream lying in bed feeling like a car rusting in to scrap. Megatron heard the news and ran into his son's room. "Son how are you feeling?" Megatron asked. "Awful. I hurt all over and I feel like scrap." Starscream answered. Megatron began to pick Starscream up right away. "Wait Megatron!" The medic said. Megatron didn't care what the medic said what Starscream needed was physical contact. Megatron cradled Starscream in his arms as if he was a sparkling under his care again. "I don't hurt that much like this." Starscream said. "Okay I will hold you a little longer." Megatron said. "I will up Starscream's meds." The medic said. "Dad?" Starscream said. "Yes?" Megatron said. "Will you sing that song to me? The one you use to sing to me when I was a sparkling?" He asked him. "Sure, I would love to if it makes you feel better." Megatron answered. _"The universe sings to you. The stars they gleam and shine for you. The moon guard over your dreams. So snuggle in your nestle my little wandering eagle and the stars sing this lullaby to you."_ Megatron finished his song. Starscream fell asleep. The medics to Megatron the illness Starscream had and Megatron sent Cyclonus and Demolisher out to planet Everbrend to get the plant called a winfearid lily. It is the only ingredient missing from the cure. So the two of them left. Starscream woke up from his fevered dreams asking for energon. The medics gave him some. Starscream asked his dad to lead the Decepticons until he got better. Megatron agreed. He just hoped that Demolisher and Cyclonus would bring the winfearid lily in time.


	13. Chapter 13 News and cured

Starscream's reign chapter 13 News and Cured

Megatron decided to go with Demolisher and Cyclonus to help them. Starscream awoke from his fevered dreams. He looked around but his dad wasn't in sight but Slipstream was there and so was Optimus prime. "Honey how are you feeling?" She asked him. "Terrible! I'm aching all over, and feeling like I'm about to fall apart." Starscream said. "Oh honey, please try to feel better." Slipstream begged. "But I don't know how much longer I can last it has almost been 3 weeks and the doctor said I only have about month to live." Starscream told her. "Honey you got to live you must!" Slipstream said. Optimus tried to console her. "Where's dad?" Starscream asked. "He is out on the mission with Cyclonus and Demolisher to get the last ingredient for the medicine that will cure you." Slipstream said. Starscream's pain was pretty bad. "Honey is there anything we can do to help with the pain?" Slipstream asked. "Whenever I was little and just recently whenever I was sick and hurting with a lot of pain dad would cradle me in his arms and sing to me." Starscream said. "I think I can handle the singing but not the cradling." Slipstream said. "Why? Are you alright?" Starscream asked her. "Yes all of three of us are just fine." Slipstream said. "Three of you?" Starscream asked. "I'm pregnant with twins." Slipstream said. "Now I'm more determined than ever to get better I have to see my third and fourth child being born." Starscream said. Optimus offered to cradle him Starscream agreed and Slipstream began to sing. Elsewhere Megatron, Demolisher and Cyclonus have finally found the winfearid lily and are going to bring back to Cybertron faster than you can say Tiger tripped over the teal turtle three times fast.

"Look that's it!" Demolisher said. "Pick a couple and let's go!" Megatron said they grabbed the lilies and got moving.

The medic was getting worried Starscream only had a month left to live without the cure. If Starscream didn't get the cure he would die. The cure is Starscream's only chance. Finally Megatron and the others came in an hour later. The medic went right to work on the cure. Finally after 2 hours it was ready. He placed it on Starscream and a day later Starscream was healed but he would have to rest in bed for 3 days to recover from the illness. Starscream was glad he was better which means he will see his third and fourth child being born like his other children and see them grow up along with them. What happy thing and everyone was happy too. "Starscream you are great leader and great at making lovely sparklings." Megatron said. "Thanks dad," Starscream said. And so it will be a great time for Cybertron with brand new golden age.


	14. Chapter 14 Birth of Twins

Starscream's reign chapter 14 Birth of twins

Slipstream was only a week away from her due date soon she will have twins. Starscream and Slipstream were fast asleep. Slipstream woke up with jolt. She was in pain that went away and came back awhile later. She realized it was time. She began to shake Starscream. He woke up what is it honey?" Starscream asked. "It's time," She said. Starscream realized what she meant she was taken to the med bay the medic arrived there right away.

Finally after almost 10 hours of labor the twins were born brother and sister. They name the little femme Novastar. But they were worried when the medic kept looking at the mech even though he said both were healthy. The medic confirmed what was wrong. "Listen I know this happy for but your son is blind." The medic said. "Blind!" Slipstream said and began to cry. Starscream calmed her down he told her the important thing is there son is alive and healthy like his sister. Slipstream accepted that. "How about we call you Midnight." Starscream said because his son was born at midnight. The sparkling turns his head to the sound of his father's voice. "Hey he knows his name already and he knows our voices!" Starscream said. Midnight will grow up not knowing what things look like. But he will hear what things sound and what they feel like and smell like but he will never get the chance to know what things look like until the medic can find a way to cure the little mech's blindness.

Starscream walked out with his new twins and showed everyone who was there. "They're precious!" Optimus said. "My two new grandchildren, I'm your grandpa." Megatron said. Little Novastar reached for Megatron who began to hold her but the little mech kept turning his head every which way trying to find out where that voice was coming from. "Is he alright?" Hot shot asked. "Yes but he's, he's…." Starscream stammered. "He's what?" Demolisher asked because he was getting annoyed. "He's blind," Starscream said. "BLIND!" All the bots said and the little sparkling turned his head to where the voices were coming from. "Well at least he can hear pretty well." Red alert said. "Yep," Wheeljack said. "Even though my son is blind I think he is something special. Something that can change the way the universe sees the transformers." Starscream said. Everyone agreed. Soon little Midnight's troubles will begin.


	15. Chapter 15 wishes

Chapter 15 wishes

Today was an ordinary day for the children of Starscream Megatron always makes sure all of them are safe. Midnight was walking around. "Midnight look out!" Solarwind cried grabbing him. "What's the big idea?" Midnight asked. "You almost ran into the wall." Solarwind said. After that it was time for school and as usual Midnight was picked on and his siblings came to his defense. "Okay class tell me what planet did the mincons ship crashed on and how the great war ended? Wickwiff?" Ms. Turfsurf said. "Um..." Wickwiff said. "Earth and the banishment of Unicron." Ms. Turfsurf said. "Midnight is your project ready?" She asked him. "My project?" Midnight asked. "Don't tell me you haven't started, this is an important project! I can put you in group." She said. "We worked with him last time it's your turn!" One youngling said. "How can he do anything if he can't see his own servos?" Said another. "I have started it's almost finished!" He said. "Okay nut it must not be easy I can still put you in group." She said. The bell rang. Midnight began to head out. "Listen a group might be be better," She said. "I'll be fine." He said. "Be careful the last ice storm from the polar regions is always toughest and take your time." She said. Midnight sitting in his favorite spot.

He had a flashback. _"These are the stars if you listen carefully you'll hear them twinkle and you can wish on the stars too." Starscream said. "Really?" Midnight asked. "Yes you can." Megatron said. "You think if I wish enough they'll me see?" Midnight asked. "You better save your wishes Midnight for something that you need." Starscream said. "But don't I need my optics?" Midnight asked. "Who else can tell what faction and what body build another transformer is before another bot can see them only this little seeker mech's radar is so sensitive!" Starscream said. Megatron agreed._

"twinkles what good are they?" Midnight said and began to wish and he felt ice hit is armor and he got an idea from what his father told him he made an ice star for Cybertron. "Midnight get in here it freezing out there!" Starscream said. "Daddy look what made!" Midnight said.

The next day they showed the younglings showed their projects to the thirteen. Then Midnight came up and told them about his ice star. Then one of the thirteen asked to see it. "Can you make some more?" One of the thirteen asked. Midnight nodded. So Cybertron's next winter was wonderful sparklings and younglings could play and friends could get closer.


	16. Chapter 16 sight

Chapter 16 sight

Starscream took midnight to a medic to get his optics looked at. The medic told him that he can restore his son's sight with simply surgery. Starscream was glad to hear. But only one of his children wanted to be the next leader Solarwind his eldest. She wanted to be a great leader like her father. But his other children had different pursuits. Midnight had taken to the field of science. Novastar wanted to go into medicine. While Cometscream wanted to be an explorer to make discoveries he accepted his children's wishes. Solarwind was given the position as the next leader of the Decepticons.

Midnight was getting prepped for his surgery. He was taken into the operating room. Starscream was waiting. Then the medic came out and said his son was alright but would need to wear bandages over his optics for week.

One week later. "Okay Midnight open your optics for me." The medic said taking off the band-aids of Midnight's optics. Midnight did so and he saw everything. "My boy, can you see me?" Starscream asked. "Yes I can Daddy!" Midnight said running over and hugging him. Everyone cheered that Midnight had received his sight.


	17. Chapter 17 accident

chapter 17 accident

The day was average at school. Some one was working in the electrical room. But he was not being careful and a small spark started. Then two hours later when school was letting out a fire started. "Ah Children get out!" The teachers screamed.

Megatron was heading to school to pick up his grandchildren. But Megatron saw the smoke. He drove to the school as fast as he could. He saw the school was on fire. "Oh no!" Megatron said. He saw three of his grandchildren. "Midnight, where is he! Where is my grandchild?!" Megatron said. Without further hesitation he ran in. "Wait mister you can go in there!" A firefighter shouted. Megatron was inside the building. "Midnight! Where are you?!" Megatron shouted. "Grandpa?! I'm over here!" Midnight called. Megatron found him. " Let's get out of here fast," Megatron said. Midnight and Megatron began to run. Then some beams began to fall. Megatron pushed Midnight out of the way and got buried. Midnight ran out. "Midnight!" Slipstream cried holding him close. "Give the kid some oxygen." The firefighter said. "Wait where's dad?" Starscream asked. "Grandpa he's still in there. He's trapped!" Midnight cried. Starscream ran in. "Wait!" The firefighter called. Optimus followed.

"Dad! DAD!" Starscream called. "Help! Help!" Megatron called. Starscream heard him and Optimus heard him too. They made it to Megatron's location. "Optimus you came to help?" Starscream asked. "Yes, you need it." Optimus said. "Thank you." Starscream said and ran towards Megatron's cries.

"He's over here!" Optimus cried. They got the rubble of him. "I-I can't feel my feel legs." Megatron said. "He me get him out of here." Starscream said. And Optimus and Starscream picked Megatron up and carried him out. "Get him on the gurney!" The medic said. "Is he alright?" Starscream asked. "He's stable but we're taking him to the hospital just in case." The medic said.

At the hospital. Starscream and his family were waiting. The medic came out. "He is going be alright but, but" The medic said. "But what?' Starscream asked. "He won't be able to walk again, he's paralyzed from the waist down but he's alive." The medic said. Starscream was relieved that everyone was alright but his father wont be able to walk ever again. But the most important thing was Megatron was alive.


	18. Chapter 18 you were always there for me

chapter 18 you were always there me

Starscream walked into the room. He saw Megatron fast asleep in the bed.

About ten minutes later Megatron woke up. "Starscream?" He asked. "Yes Dad I'm here," Starscream said. "I can't move my legs," Megatron said. "The reason you can't move them is your paralyzed from the waist down," Starscream said. "What?It can't be true!" Megatron said. "It is true, I'm sorry," Starscream said. The Medic came in we picked a decent electric wheelchair for your father." The medic said. "Good," Starscream said. "Great I can't walk anymore, I like to walk and run and being independent." Megatron said. "You can still be independent." The medic said "You just can't walk anymore," The medic said. "I know that but how am I suppose to get into bed at night?" Megatron asked. "Hmm, That may present a problem." The medic said. Starscream was thinking. "You can get nurse to take care of you." The medic said. "Or you can stay with me, until a nurse can be found" Starscream told him. Megatron thought about it. "I'll come live with Starscream until we can find an available nurse." Megatron said. Starscream nodded.

So the next day Megatron was moved in with Starscream till a nurse could be found. Megatron was still getting use to the wheelchair. "I'm glad you took me in until a nurse can be found but why?" Megatron asked. "You were always there for me, now I'm here for you." Starscream said. "Thank you," Megatron said.

Megatron stayed with Starscream for week. But after week a nurse was found. Megatron moved back to his home to get help with things he couldn't do because he couldn't walk.


	19. Chapter 19 marriage and new leader

chapter 19 Solarwind's marriage

Today Solarwind is going to marry her boyfriend Electricshock a handsome seeker mech.

It has been at least 23 thousand years and Megatron got the surgery he needed and got his legs back. In couple of months Solarwind and Electricshock will become the leader of the Decepticons Starscream say's she's ready.

Starscream walked her down the aisle and they said their vows and became sparkmates.

Finally that month has arrived Solarwind and Electricshock are now the leaders of the Decepticons.


End file.
